


The Drawing of The Three

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Summer Pornathon 2014, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep each other's secrets safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing of The Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/gifts), [AHaresBreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/gifts), [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts), [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



> Round 2 Summer Pornathon entry: Secrets and Lies. For Maggie and Sophy for inspiring this art with their wonderful fic and for Malu, AHB and Sass and AGNT in the Fantasy 5-way pornathon Glompfest \o/

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Triple Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354545) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3)




End file.
